ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
MineEnders (2019 TV series)
MineEnders is an upcoming British animated comedy/drama soap opera produced by Red Light Productions and Mojang for BBC Studios. The series' pilot episode was uploaded to the CBBC YouTube channel on 5th January, 2015. An upcoming series was then announced the same year, with a new production company, Red Light Productions, coming into place. The show is majorly based on the highly successful BBC soap opera EastEnders and the phenomenal video game Minecraft. It features the residents of the Blocktura town as they go about their daily lives and deal with love, happiness, betrayal, heartbreak and loss. Production and development In September 2014, two schoolfriends originally filed out the ideas for MineEnders in the UK. They sent the idea to the BBC and was accepted in October. By November, a huge production team was assembled just for this pilot episode. Recording managed to finish just before the upload deadline. When the pilot episode was uploaded to the CBBC YouTube channel on 5th January, 2015, the views and likes soon rocketed, due to the drama and the suspense attained by the voice actors. The cliffhanger left the animation hanging in the balance of an upcoming TV series. In August 2015, a brand new upcoming series was finally secured by the BBC. As of October 2018, the show is still in production for it's first season, with CGI Minecraft graphics and surround recording equipment. The show is animated and produced at Studio AKA, a purpose-built studio near London equipped with high-end HDTV production facilities. The budget for each episode is approximately £500,000, making it "one of the most expensive children's show in the world" according to Cassidy. It's virtual sets are generated with an Unreal Engine 4-based framework, created by Epic Games, and then inputted into the animating software. The show is set to air on 18th February, 2019, a day to the 34th Anniversary of EastEnders. The original script of the pilot episode is available here. Cast * Charlie Matthews-Grout as Harry Quadmile - a 13-year-old boy who has recently moved into Blocktura. * Salem Ingle '''as Jason Quest - a long-term resident of Blocktura, and is also the leader of "Le Crew". * '''Anthony Cassidy '''as Jack Crass - a young, feisty, talented boy, who always wants attention, also part of "Le Crew". * '''Emily Thomas '''as Alice Gredderson - a shy, outgoing brainy girl who loves every lesson in school (except PE). She is later revealed to be Jack's crush and girlfriend. * '''Benjamin Ferguson as Clyde - member of "Le Crew", and was tragically the first to be killed off after a hit-and-run accident during the first season. * Indiana Mae-Allum '''as Maya - a good-looking girl, mostly on her phone, and Clyde's girlfriend before his death. * '''Issac Mitton '''as Matt Duffer - a dumb, tall, funny boy who is the well-known joker of Blocktura Academy. * '''Bobby Taylor '''as Lucas Foreword - Matt's "second-in-command" in his joker collaboration, who loves his sister Lily very dearly. (Lucas achieved the first ever cliffhanger of the series.) * '''Jodie Martin '''as Lia Quadmile - Harry's hard-working, infamous, and helpful mother. * '''Connor Taylor '''as Jaden Quadmile - Harry's shy, stealthily father - who was later revealed to be having an affair with Sharon Foreword. * '''Daniel Matthews-Grout '''as Mr Cruncher - headmaster of the Blocktura Academy, who later dies of a heart attack tragically after confronting Harry about his poor school grades. * '''Joshua Connick '''as Mr Stiff - the Head of Science at Blocktura Academy, who always exaggerates about all the drama he's been through. * '''Jake Rees '''as Jacob Blocks - Harry's new, careful, tight and pushy friend. * '''Daniel Nanzer '''as Mr Raunchaw - the Head of Student Activities at Blocktura Academy, who presents the yearly Blocktura's Got Talent. * '''Molly-Mae Taylor '''as Lily Foreword - Lucas' loving, funny, appreciated and cherished sister. * '''Mia Richardson '''as Miss Mandus - the Maths Teacher at Blocktura Academy, who is suffering from a stammer. * '''Ala Gajewska '''as Eva Gredderson - Alice's older adult sister (introduced later in the show). * '''Carla Stone '''as Rebecca Gredderson - Alice's firm, strong-minded mother, who loves her children dearly (introduced later in the show). * '''Gabriel Hicks as Zack Foreword - Lucas and Lily's father, who divorced his wife when she admitted to an affair. * Tia Mae-Allum '''as Sharon Foreword - Lucas and Lily's mother - who was later revealed to be having an affair with Jaden Quadmile. * '''Katie Gordon '''as Ruth Crass - Jack's short-tempered little sister, who always tries to get her own way. * '''Georgia Gordon '''as Sonia Crass - Jack's twin sister, who reveals she has a crush on Lucas Foreword. * '''Lucas Jordan '''as Ivan Bres (Pilot episode only, role later taken over by Charlie Matthews-Grout) - An Irish boy who's family has lived in Blocktura for sometime. * '''Amena Burns as Zara (Guest starred for 7 episodes) - Clyde's mother and accidental killer in the hit-and-run storyline. She visited him in hospital and was in the waiting room when he died. She later got her comeuppance when she was shot and killed by his girlfriend Maya. Soundtrack "I'll Always Believe in You" - Sharon Benson (song is frequently heard in the background) "Anyone Can Fall in Love" - Anita Dobson (song is frequently heard in the background) "Dragostea Din Tei" - O-Zone (song played during the Blocktura Academy Annual Disco) "Witch Doctor" - Alvin and the Chipmunks (song played during the Blocktura Academy Annual Disco) "Julia's Theme 2009 (from EastEnders)" - Simon May (song played after tragic deaths or sad events) "Stand By Me" - Ben E.King (song played after Clyde died in Maya's arms at the Blocktura Hospital as he had been involved in a hit-and-run accident) Gallery Category:British animated television series Category:CBBC shows Category:BBC shows